This invention relates to 2,5-diisopropylterephthalonitrile, its use as a selective herbicide, and herbicidal compositions containing it as active component.
Belgian Patent 645,904, dated Mar. 31, 1964, discloses halogen-substituted benzonitriles and benzodinitriles. The benzodinitriles (phthalonitriles) are either terephthalonitriles or isophthalonitriles. The patent discloses that the benzonitriles have herbicidal activity, and the benzodinitriles have fungicidal, bactericidal, and nematocidal activity.
Belgian Patent 637,794, dated Sept. 24, 1963, discloses certain hydroxy-, acyloxy-, or alkoxycarbonyloxy-substituted benzonitriles as herbicides.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,027,248, issued Mar. 27, 1962, discloses benzonitriles substituted with one or more halogen, alkyl, and/or nitro groups, and their use as plant growth regulants.
British Patent 755,148 (1956) discloses 2,4-dicyanotert-butylbenzene as an intermediate in a polymer preparation.
German Patent 1,203,424 (1963) discloses benzonitriles substituted with one or more alkoxy, alkyl, nitro, and/or cyano groups, and their use as bactericidal and fungicidal agents.
Japanese Patent Publication 71,42397 discloses certain 4-amino or alkoxy-5-nitroisophthalonitriles as herbicides.